Modern merchandising methods utilize a broad variety of visual devices for attracting the interest of the consumer. Particularly within and around self-serve and "super" stores like food markets, departments stores, beverage markets, and the like, one is likely to encounter floor, shelf and point of purchase displays including placards, posters, banners, photographs, signs, and also balloons.
For a display balloon to have its intended effect it must, of course, be inflated. Maintenance of the inflated state of a display balloon becomes even more important if the balloon carries artwork or other advertising indicia on its surface. Typically, balloons are inflated by mouth or pump and a knot is tied in the neck, or the neck is otherwise tied, or sealed, to prevent escape of the inflating gas therefrom. The balloon neck may then be tied or stapled to a stick or other supporting surface for display purposes. With that type of closure and mounting it is difficult, if not impossible, to re-inflate the balloon if the same becomes deflated or undesirably limp. Moreover, the tying of a sufficiently tight knot in the neck of an inflated balloon requires some degree of manual dexterity and may even result in the tearing or destruction of the balloon.
There thus exists a need for a device capable of holding and displaying a balloon in its inflated condition. Such a holder should be simple to use, non-injurious to the balloon and inexpensive to manufacture so that it may be discarded after a single use if desired.